She's a Rebel, She's a Saint
by KittentheCat
Summary: The first time her met her she was surfing down the stairs on a mattress, the second time he met her she had a gun to his head. When Victoria joins the saints the boys find themselves dealing with more then they bargained for. MurphyxOC
1. Chapter 1

_She's a rebel  
>She's a saint<br>She's salt of the earth  
>And she's dangerous<em>

_She's a rebel  
>Vigilante<br>Missing link on the brink  
>Of destruction<em>

_She's the symbol  
>of resistance<br>and she's holding on my  
>heart like a hand grenade<em>

_Is she dreaming  
>what I'm thinking<br>Is she the mother of all bombs  
>gonna detonate<em>

_Is she trouble  
>like I'm trouble<br>make it a double_

_She sings the revolution  
>the dawning of our lives<br>she brings this liberation  
>that I just can't define<em>

_She's a rebel  
>She's a saint<br>She's salt of the earth  
>And she's dangerous<em>

_She's a rebel  
>Vigilante<br>Missing link on the brink  
>Of destruction<br>She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous._

**Lyric's and song above by Green Day, I do not own The Boondock Saints or any of their characters, I only own Victoria, Hannah and Dean.**

Connor leaned back in his chair and took as deep drag from his cigarette as he rolled the plan around in his head.  
>"If Roc is right, then we need ta' do this tonight," He said turning his head to his twin, who sat dutifully by his side.<p>

"Aye," Murphy agreed as he lit a cigarette for himself before throwing the packet of matches on the table amongst the empty beer bottles.  
>"Of course I'm right!" Rocco shouted as he fell back onto a chair opposite the table to the saints, "The Yakavetta's have been trying to find out where this guy lives for years and now they know! We go in, wait with this guy and kill the motherfuckers that try to get at him."<p>

"Why are they afta' him?" Murphy asked as he took his cig from his lips and blew smoke over the table.  
>"This guy, Dean, a decade or so ago his dad finds a girl that been raped by a mafia dog so he sets her up some place nice, with a job where the mafia can't find her. Now this Dean guy is doing the same and he's pissing off a lot of people, I mean they can't fucking scare people if they're being moved out of the city can they?"<p>

"So you think they'll be after him tonight?" Connor asked, rolling his cigarette between his fingers before returning it to his mouth.  
>"Either tonight or tomorrow," Rocco nodded enthusiastically, "Look I don't know him personally, but I know his sister, they'll fucking ice her first to send a message and she's one of the only women I can actually stand."<p>

Murphy smirked, "We best be goin' then."

The three departed, Connor driving in the direction that Rocco had specified. Murphy slouched in the passenger seat, content with the afternoon breeze blowing in through the window, this job symbolized the reasons why Connor and he did this job, destroy evil so innocence and good could flourish and if Rocco was right, as he always was, this guy Dean showed everything they were fighting for by protecting victims from being attacked again.

They parked up across the street from a fair sized house, its lawn cut and fences painted in a way that signified pride of presentation rather than anal cleaning tendencies.  
>"Hey Roc," Connor started as the three got out of the car, all tapping where their guns were hidden out of habit, "I meant to ask, since this guy can hide all these people, how would he finance such a thing?"<p>

Rocco shrugged, his messy hair moving with his shoulders, "From what his sisters told me he's either a hotshot lawyer or some kind ah business man."  
>"So it's all legit?" Murphy asked as they crossed the road and simply walked up to the house, all feeling slightly out in the open when Rocco nodded in confirmation and then knocked on the door.<p>

The three men turned, ready to whip out their guns, when the door opened.  
>"Hello," the small voice greeted timidly. Connor, who was stood in front of the other two men, smiled at the young girl at the front door, her long blonde hair was pulled back with a blue ribbon that matched her eyes and dungarees.<p>

"Now don't tell me a wee little lass such as yourself is home alone," Connor smiled and the girl giggled and blushed.  
>"No," she told them, "My aunt is here," the girls eyes fell on Rocco and she raised her small hand and waved, "Hi strange man."<p>

Rocco rolled his eyes slightly, the kid was cute but she could never quite understand he was the funny man not the strange man, not that either of the MacManus brothers cared as they sniggered at their friends expense.

"Hannah?" A soft but authoritative voice came from further inside the house, "I see you didn't remember what I told you about not answering the door on your own."  
>Hannah looked over her shoulder, obviously being caught out by the person somewhere in the house. "Hurry strange man." Hannah commanded with as much authority as a little girl could manage. Rocco and the brothers followed her into the house with Murphy silently checking over his shoulder for mafia spies.<p>

After shutting the front door behind them, the men stood behind the small girl awkwardly in the hallway. On either side where entrances to rooms, one which looked to be the dining room and another to be the living room. Directly in front of them stood the stairs and at the top, balanced on the edge, was a mattress.

"Auntie Vic!" Hannah smiled when a slim built woman came to the top of the stairs and stood beside the mattress. The woman was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt with her tresses of brown hair falling over her shoulders and ending just above her breasts. With eyes that matched Hannah's the woman glared down at the twins before her eyes landed on Rocco and she smiled.  
>"Afternoon Rocco," the woman greeted with a small smile before turning her attentions to Hannah who was running up the stairs before she threw herself down on the mattress.<p>

"Is Dean in?" Rocco asked as the woman as she herself climbed onto the mattress and sat behind Hannah.  
>"Nope, I'm babysitting," she smiled.<br>"Oh is that what that is?" Rocco grumbled sarcastically. The brunette woman scowled at him as she leaned back so her hands touched the wooden floor behind the mattress, "No, this is mattress surfing, idiot."  
>Hannah giggled loudly as her aunt pushed them away from the top of the stairs and the pair came flying down aboard the mattress, both smiling and laughing all the way.<p>

Murphy caught himself staring at the brunette but made no effort to stop himself as he watched her tickle the little girl before walking to stand in front of himself and Connor.  
>"Since we aren't introduced," she smiled at the twins and held her hand out, "I'm Victoria and you are?" Like the majority of the time, Connor took the lead and introduced himself and Murphy to her.<p>

"So what is it you need?" Victoria asked and Murphy smirked, this woman was straight to business.  
>"Is there somewhere we can talk so the wee one won't hear us?" Connor asked.<br>"Are you the so-called saints that attacked that, er, _adult_ entertainment place?" she asked one slender eyebrow raised. Murphy, while chewing his thumb nail, nodded to her realizing that she didn't want to say porn or sex in front of the little girl.  
>"Okay," Victoria sighed, "Hannah why don't you get your colouring book and go play in the living room?"<p>

The little girl nodded and went to fetch her crayons. In no time at all the adults were sat around the table in the kitchen, each with a beer, where they could keep an eye on Hannah through the doorway. "I'm glad to see you're in better company Rocco," Victoria told him.  
>"Look, Vic, Papa Joe knows that Dean lives here or at least he fucking will know by tomorrow." Rocco told her.<br>Victoria watched silently as Murphy and Connor both rolled a cigarette and began to smoke.

"So I'm guessing he's sending someone over to deal with us." Victoria stated, not as a question since she already knew. Victoria glanced up to watch Murphy nod, their eyes connecting for a moment and Victoria saw the sincerity within them he wanted to help them.

"So what would you suggest?" Victoria asked, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
>"Other than getting the fuck outta' here?" Rocco snapped.<br>Victoria sighed and pinched her brow, "Can't Dean doesn't get back from his case until the day after tomorrow. I'll see if someone can take care of Hannah for a bit, I wanna be here when they come."

"Are you fuckin' insane?" Murphy asked, as he watched the woman, who had got them all a beer but not touched her own as though she wanted to be completely coherent in case something happened. Connor watched as his twin stared at the woman, at least she wasn't scared, none of the men would have been able to handle a scared or hysterical woman so it seemed they had been luckily enough to actually find a strong woman.  
>"No, I'm not insane," She told them curtly, "I want to be here to make sure those mother fuckers don't take someone else from my family."<p>

Connor opened his mouth to answer her but was interrupted by a sniff and a small voice, "You can't go, you promised daddy."  
>They turned to Hannah, who stood in the doorway, paper clutched in her tiny hands.<br>"I was just telling our guests I'm not going anywhere sweetie," Victoria told her as she gestured for the girl to join her. Hannah skipped forward and clambered onto her aunt's lap and put her picture on the table before straightening it out with her small hands.

"What you got there?" Connor asked and leaned over slightly, since he was sat beside Victoria anyway, to observe the four people the girl had scribbled with a brown circle in the middle.  
>"It's you," Hannah told him as she pointed at the black triangular figure and then to the green oval shape with brown lines coming from the top, "That's Auntie Vic," then she pointed to the black stick man with brown scribbles around its head, "That's strange man," and finally she pointed to a smaller triangular stick man, "and that's him." She declared happily as she pointed at the amused Murphy.<p>

"And this?" Connor asked, pointing to the brown circle in the middle of them.  
>"That's the table silly!" Hannah giggled before sliding off her Aunts lap and making her way to the fridge.<br>Victoria looked up, her previous anger forgotten as her eyes locked with Murphy's and she smiled.  
>"I'll put it on the fridge in a bit," Victoria smiled when she noticed her niece struggling, "Why don't you go and do another picture while I talk."<br>Hannah nodded and wondered off once more.

Connor rubbed his hand across his face and sighed, "Right, we'll stay here for the night –"  
>"Oh will you?" Victoria asked but was ignored.<br>"We'll stay here see if those fuckers come along, if not we'll go and come back tomorra' night." Connor decided, both Rocco and Murphy nodding in agreement and ignoring Victoria's opinions.  
>"Fine," she grumbled, rising to a stand and calling Hannah who wondered in rubbing her eyes that were heavy with sleep.<br>"Say g'night," Victoria told her niece, who yawned and waved before Victoria took her hand and guided her up the stairs to change her for bed.

"So we wait for this cock suckers and then we kill them all, right?" Rocco asked, his wild hair bouncing slightly.  
>"That's the plan anyway." Murphy confirmed as he rolled the cigarette around his lips.<br>"Maybe with a bit o fun too ay Murph?" Connor laughed, nudging his brother with his elbow.  
>Murphy raised an eyebrow at his brother so Connor continued, "Don't think I didn't see ya' checking that bit a stuff."<br>"Fuck off," Murphy said shaking his head and taking a swig of his beer. They hushed when they heard someone coming down the stairs, Connor's hand coming to rest on his gun out of habit.  
>Victoria appeared in doorway, folded her arms and leant against the frame.<br>"If one of you strong men want to help me get that mattress back up in the guest room, then I can set it up for you guys." Victoria fluttered her eyelashes in jest and in turn Rocco rolled his eyes, no matter how sweet she pretended to be Victoria was deadly with any object, sharp or blunt.  
>"Aye, Murph will help ya," Connor smirked, leaning back in his chair and shooting Murphy a look, "Wont ye?"<br>"Aye," Murphy sighed as he stood up and stubbed his cigarette out on the table before following Victoria into the hallway, giving his twin the finger as he followed her.

Victoria crouched down at one of the longest sides of the mattress and attempted to lift it up onto its side but could only get half way before she slipped on the hard wood floor and slid underneath the mattress and it began to fall back down onto her. With a laugh, Murphy darted forwards and grabbed hold of the top of the mattress before it fell onto the bewildered woman on the floor.

"You okay down there?" Murphy smirked down at her as he effortlessly held the mattress on its side.  
>"Laugh and I'll kill you," Victoria warned as she glared up at him.<br>"Oh really?" Murphy smirked, "And whats to stop me lettin' go ah this?" he wobbled the mattress slightly.

"Because I'm lovely and you don't want to spend all night waking up worrying what evil things I could be writing on you while you're asleep." Victoria told him, her smirk matching his own playful expression.  
>Without a rebuttal to hand, since when arguing with Connor it simply turned into a fist fight not a game of wits, Murphy held the mattress up so there was enough room for the young woman to right herself.<p>

"Right come on then," She smiled as she brushed herself down as though she'd never fallen and embarrassed herself in front of the Irish man and stepped forward so that she could take the end of the mattress that would let her walk forwards up the stairs.  
>Victoria and Murphy maneuvered the mattress up the stairs and into the spare bedroom before throwing it down onto one of the two beds in the room. Murphy glanced around, just this spare room had more class than the flat that he and Connor shared, it had two single beds and a window that looked out onto the front garden.<p>

"What's the matter?" Victoria asked the young man, "Is it not up to your tastes?"  
>Murphy shook his head, "Nah, it's nice." He assured her.<br>Victoria smiled at him, "Well there's these two bed for you and your brother, I'm directly across the hall on the left of my room is the bathroom and the right is Hannah's room, so you know where we are if you need anything."  
>"Oh, Miss," Murphy started stepping forward to stop her leaving as she turned away.<br>"Victoria," she smiled as she turned back around to face him.  
>"What about Rocco?" Murphy asked as he willed away the heat in his cheeks, he didn't need to go down stairs with red cheeks and have Connor ragging on him.<br>Victoria smiled, "Well there's always the floor." She smiled once more, the mischievous glint in her eyes encouraging a smile from Murphy. With one last glance she left for her own bedroom.

**Thoughts? Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for everyone who favourite this story or put it on their alerts but don't be afraid to drop me a review *wink wink***

Later that night, once the three men had drank all the remaining alcohol in the house, which wasn't nearly enough in Connor's opinion, the twins lay in the beds that Victoria had shown earlier with Rocco lay on the space on the floor in between their beds, facedown asleep, snoring loudly. The moon flittered in through the blinds beside Murphy's bed as he lay back on the bed, one arm under his head while his other hand held his cigarette near his lips.

"Con?" he mumbled into the darkness not being able to tell if his brother was awake by cigarette smoke but the smell of his own clouded his senses.  
>"Aye?" Came the tired reply from the other side of the room.<br>"You think they'll come tonight?" Murphy asked his twin before taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Doubt it." His brother mumbled into his pillow, "I thought there'd be more chance of you coming tonight." Connor smirked.  
>"Huh?" Murphy grunted, turning his head to the direction of his brother's voice even though he couldn't see him.<br>"You know, with the lass in the other room." Connor smirked his face still embedded in his pillow.

"Fuck off." Murphy smirked as he brought his cigarette to his lips once more. Connor opened his mouth, a quick-witted response to hand, but was cut off by a loud grunt from Rocco on the floor making the twins laugh loudly and leave their conversations in favour of a light sleep.

Murphy groaned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he woke slowly, the room was still dark save for the angry red LED lines on the alarm clock on the bedside table between the two beds. Murphy pulled the clock around to face him and groaned at the sleep burred 2:30 am that faced him. Slowly he rolled his legs of the edge of the bed, took his gun off of the bedside table and tucked in his waistband before edging towards the door slowly as not to wake Rocco who took up most of the floor and had managed to tangle himself in the blankets Victoria had given him.

Murphy opened the door slowly, thankful it wasn't as cheap as the flat he shared with his twin or the door would have squeaked and woken the other two men. He sighed into the darkness of the hallway, the call of nature had awoken him but he couldn't remember for the life of him which door led to the bathroom not that he could actually see the door in this light.

Murphy stretched his arms wide before shuffling forwards, his arm extended in front of him, grinning victoriously when his fingertips brushed a wooden door in front of him; he walked forward and grasped the door handle, pushing the door open as he walked forwards.

The darkness of the new room offered no help as he stumbled forward unable to see his way, his arms held out similar to an extra from a budget zombie film as he tried to map his surroundings. He paused, stunned, at a loud creak from deeper in the room. He stepped backwards slowly, hoping it was simply his imagination acting up and that in fact the mobsters hasn't broken into the house or it was some other creature of the night waiting to rip his flesh clear from his bones in one pull.

Murphy stepped further back when he heard what sounded like feet padding along the carpeted floor towards him. He gasped as the footsteps sped towards him; he turned as they approached him in a dashed hope to evade whatever was coming for him but it was hopeless as the thing grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. Murphy stumbled, with a yelp, as he was pulled back further into the darkness of the room; he scrambled against his captive, his arms jolting out in an attempt to dislodge whatever had griped him. He fist swung out, connecting with soft flesh and earning a whimper of pain from his attacker. Murphy yelped as he was spun around so that he lost balance, the menace hidden in the darkness throwing itself against him so that he fell back onto what felt like a mattress, he bounced against the surface before grunting as he was winded by his attacker landing on him in a straddling position.

Murphy punched out, his fist connecting with flesh once more and the figure grunted in pain, he pushed easily against the figure, even though he was underneath, since they were obviously more skilled with their movements to evade and attack but was no match for the strength the Irish man possessed. He groaned when the weight on his hips leant forward to cover his chest and something fumbled beside his head before the distinct click of a bedside lamp sounded beside Murphy's head.

Panting, Murphy stared up into the eyes of Victoria, his attacker, his eyes widened when crimson liquid dripped from her busted lip, curtsy of one of Murphy's stray punches, and splashed onto his cheek.  
>"Victoria?" He hissed into the darkness as he stared up at her busted lip and bruising cheek, "Are you- wha' happen…areyouokay?" Murphy stumbled over his words and rushed to check on the woman.<p>

Victoria winced slightly as she smirked down at the young man, her hands on either side of his head, "I thought you were supposed to be looking after me?"  
>Murphy glanced around awkwardly until the woman understood what he wanted as rolled off of him, giving the saint a nice view of her long shapely legs in her pjamma shorts and baggy t-shirt.<p>

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Victoria asked as she lid off the bed, showing no hints of feeling awkward in her bed attire around the man, and walked off in the half illuminated room to the light switch, she flicked it which fully lit the room so Murphy could flick the bedside lamp off.

"I was lookin' for the toilet," Murphy told her, preferring to look at his knees then chance his eyes wandering the young woman's body when there was no chance he could do so without being caught.  
>"I told you earlier where it was didn't I?" Victoria asked, confused as her finger tips gently pressed against her cheek.<br>"Couldn't see could I?" Murphy mumbled as he jumped off the bed before wondering over to her and gently took her face in her large hands, surprised when she flinched only slightly due to pain but not pulling away from him, "I'm sorry, I dinna mean to hurt you. Why'd you come at me anyway?"

Victoria smirked, instantly flinching as pain flashed across her features filling Murphy with guilt, "I thought that someone was breaking into the house."  
>"Ye should ah let me an' Con deal wi' it," Murphy scolded lightly as he tilted her chin to look at her busted lip.<br>"Let you deal with it?" Victoria smiled gently as she stepped back away from his reach, "You just got pinned by little old me."

Murphy scowled, if it had been Connor or Rocco he probably would have swung for them by now.

"Bathroom's that way." Victoria told him as she pointed to her left where the bathroom was in the next room. With a mumbled thanks Murphy left for the next room the sudden reminder of his need for the toilet spurring him into a shuffle to the bathroom. Once he had finished his business Murphy waited nervously outside of Victoria's bedroom, his fingertips brushing against the door handle as he tried to decide on whether to go in and apologise more to just leave the poor girl alone in case he hurt her further.

The younger twin's head snapped around to the staircase when he heard a crashing downstairs. He took the steps two at a time, cursing to himself when he realised he had no weapon and snatched a lamp from the hall table before running into the kitchen with it raised. He was met with Victoria, filling a bowl with water, giving him a confused look.  
>"What are you doing now?" She asked exasperated, glancing at the lamp which Murphy quickly but down on the table, "Let me guess, you thought I was breaking in?"<p>

Murphy nodded sheepishly.

Victoria gave him a soft smile, "Well as you can see, we aren't under attack. You can go back to bed." She turned her attentions back to the sink. Murphy stood conflicted, chewing on the side of this thumb. He nodded somewhat too himself before walking over to Victoria and gently guiding her by the arm away from the sink to sit at the table. She looked at him quizzically but he ignored her and took the warm water bowl from the sink and the cotton wool on the counter to come and sit in front of her. Gently he dabbed the warm water over the bruises on the side of her.

"Ya don't seem scared." Murphy spoke quietly, it wasn't a question.  
>"Why would I be scared of you?" She countered, closing her eyes as he dabbed around her eyebrow.<br>"Nah not that, I mean you being attacked by gangsters."  
>"I expected it," she mumbled, "When Dean, my brother, decided he wanted to help people escape the Mafia I knew we wouldn't be under the radar forever. That's why I chose to stay and make sure Hannah would stay safe."<br>"You were going to leave?" Murphy asked, gently continuing to wash her face.  
>"Got a boyfriend and college acceptance but family comes first." She answered.<br>Murphy had a noise of acceptance and finished wiping the blood from her lip as she opened his eyes and looked into hers. She blinked quickly, not expecting him to be so close.  
>"Erm thank you for helping me." She mumbled.<br>He shook his head and sat back in his chair, "My fault."  
>"Still, thank you."<p>

The majority of the next morning was spent with Connor and Rocco berating Murphy for hurting Victoria when they were meant to be protecting her. Murphy looked pissed and mortified until Victoria told them to back off and went upstairs to find some make-up to cover up the light bruising on the side of her face before Hannah woke up and started to ask questions.  
>The boys decided to go home and regroup and come back in the evening, with more booze to guard the girls.<p>

That evening when they returned, Murphy was in charge of carrying the booze, Rocco bags of food and Connor unlocking the door with the spare key Victoria gave them. They stepped into the house and felt searing pains in their heads as everything went back.

They came to a while later, though it could have been hours to them. Connor and Murphy attempted to move, glowering when they found themselves bound to chairs, Rocco at their side his head rolling as though he was still out of it. In front of them stood a long broad man in a suit with his arm firmly around Victoria's waist as they watched the twins awake. Two men with guns stood behind them.  
>"Glad to see you're awake." The man in the suit sneered.<br>Murphy spat blood, "Who the fuck ah ya?"  
>He smirked, pulling Victoria closer and smelling her hair, the woman seemed uneasy but gave a small smile anyway. The suited man sneered at them, "So you two think you can stop our justice on this family?"<br>Connor scowled as he tried to figure out the scene, "The fuck is goin' on?!"  
>The suited man smirked again, "You <em>boys<em> tried to interfere with my families justice one this family. Luckily I found a likeminded soul," He pulled Victoria closer, "And when _that man_ and his daughter get back, I'll correct everything."  
>Both Connor and Murphy felt their heads spinning from being knocked out. Victoria was on the mafia's side? And when his daughter got back, surely he meant Hannah and she was already there.<br>They tuned back in to the conversation to see Victoria smiling seductively at the suited man, apparently convincing him not to shoot the brothers and Rocco but to let her beat them and let their injuries or starvation get to them. The suited man consented and left with his men not far behind.

"Fucking bitch!" Connor snapped at her. Victoria's expression saddened as she nodded slowly in agreement as she approached them. She leaned down in front of Murphy, aware she might be watched and slid her arms around his tense trapped form, her lips pressed against his ear.

"Hannah's hiding upstairs, please don't let them hurt Dean." She whispered against his ears as he felt the rope around his moving as though being cut. She slipped back away from him and stared into his eyes, hoping to check that he'd understood, she eyes glossy with held back tears as she dropped the pocket knife into his lap.  
>"Wait," He hissed, "What are you doing?"<br>"Family comes first." She gave him a soft smile and gave a still glaring Connor a playful wink before turning and leaving to accept her fate.


End file.
